Corolla Flafo (OsaChuu)
by Die or Life I Dont Know Again
Summary: Hanya seorang Nakahara Chuuya yang memiliki cinta pada seorang Dazai Osamu. WARNING! #yaoi #gantungending #gajelas #gakadasedihnya


**_Bungou stray dogs by Kafla Asagiri and Sango Harukawa._**

 ** _This Fanfiction by me._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fanfict ini hanya untuk bersenang senang dan membuat kalian semua para pecinta Soukoku menangis sakit hati :v_**

 ** _._**

Chuuya melangkah dengan gontai saat memasuki kamarnya. Rasanya capek sekali setelah bertemu dengan Dazai tadi.

Berdebat dengan Dazai memang selalu menghabiskan tenaga. Sudah kalah agrumen, selalu digoda pula. Begitulah isi hati Chuuya yang tengah mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Chuuya menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diranjang empuknya. Menutup kedua mata dengan punggung tangan, sambil berfikir, apa yang tengah terjadi padanya? Namun niat itu terhenti saat sekelebat imajinasi Chuuya membentuk wajah Dazai didalam memori otaknya. Membuat Chuuya yang tadinya tidur terlentang langsung saja terbangun.

Dasar makarel sialan. Chuuya mengumpat. Mengapa disaat begini ia malah muncul? Terlebih dadanya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdebar senang saat bertemu dengannya tadi. Membuat Chuuya makin kesal. Kenapa pula dadanya ini? Apakah ia memiliki penyakit jantung? Chuuya rasa tidak. Buktinya saat ia berbicara dengan Mori dan Kouyou-neesan dadanya tidak berdebar debar seperti saat bersama Dazai. Cih, tidak mungkin kan, Chuuya jatuh cinta pada maniak perban itu?

Nah, memikirkannya saja membuat Chuuya merasakan panas dikedua pipinya.

Aduh, entah kenapa sekarang Chuuya benar benar ingin segera membunuh maniak perban yang telah menggangu hidup damainya itu.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Kouyou menatap Chuuya khawatir. Dari kemarin, pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu terus menerus batuk. Batuknya pun terdengar menyakitkan. Walau Mori yang notabenya dokter bilang bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan Chuuya.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Chuuya menutup mulutnya. Ugh, batuk ini menggangu pekerjaannya. Sial sekali.kapan batuk ini akan berhenti? Dan mengapa dadanya seperti tertusuk sesuatu?

"Sepertinya kau harus cu-" perkataan Kouyou terhenti karena Chuuya melepas bekapan tangannya dari mulutnya sendiri. Ada sesuatu disana.

Chuuya maupun Kouyou melotot saat melihat apa yang ada diatas telapak tangan Chuuya.

Sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna kuning.

"Kouyou-nee—"

"Apa ini Chuuya-kun?! Kau mencintai seseorang?! Siapa?! Katakan padaku!" Kouyou langsung bertanya dengan berang. Ya Tuhan, mengapa selama ini Chuuya tidak pernah memberitahunya?

"Aku juga—"

"Kau mau bilang tidak tahu siapa yang kau cintai?! Jangan bohong, Chuuya-kun!" Kouyou mengguncang kedua bahu Chuuya kuat.

"Kouyou-neesan, uhuk-uhuk! Aku janji akan bicara, namun bisakah kau merahasiakannya?" lagi lagi Chuuya batuk. Dan lagi lagi kelopak bunga berwarna kuning keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Seakan tersadar akan perbuatannya yang kasar, Kouyou melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Chuuya, lalu kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu Chuuya.

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal dimarkas pusat untuk sementara bersamaku dan Bos. Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah menjagamu."

Chuuya hanya mengangguk lesu. Pantas saja dadanya sesak dan terasa tertusuk tadi. Ini penyebabnya. Ia mengidap penyakit yang jarang terjadi pada kebanyakan orang.

"Sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang penghianat port mafia, Kouyou-neesan, maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak menaruh perasaan padanya. Aku akan segera meminta Mori-san untuk mengoperasi hanahaki disease ini." Chuuya tertunduk dalam saat mengatakannya. Sialan. Mengapa ia bisa mencintai maniak perban sialan itu? Namun jika dipikir pikir, terakhir ia bertemu Dazai adalah 2 hari yang lalu, dan setelahnya Chuuya selalu batuk batuk.

Kouyou memandang datar Chuuya pada awalnya, namun senyum tulus terbit dibibirnya. Wanita itu tidak masalah dengan perasaan Chuuya. Malah bagus jika Chuuya memiliki perasaan ini. Selama ini Kouyou cukup khawatir karena tidak ada wanita yang mau dekat dengannya. Rupanya begitu. Menjadi gay pun tidak masalah. Kouyou sudah senang karena Chuuya memiliki perasaan bernama 'Cinta.'

"Tak apa, Chuuya-kun. Aku malah senang, kau memiliki perasaan ini." Ungkap Kouyou, mengundang tatapan tidak mengerti dari Chuuya.

"Kau tau, Chuuya-kun, kita para mafia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Masyarakat memandang kita kotor dan tercela, masyarakat menganggap bahwa kita, para mafia, tidak pantas memiliki cinta." Kuoyou menjelaskan, matanya tampak menerawang jauh kemasa lalu, disaat ia begitu bodoh dan naif.

"Namun, bahkan mafia pun adalah manusia. Bahkan kita, yang diberkahi oleh kekuatan supernatural, masihlah seorang manusia. Dan manusia membutuhkan cinta dihidupnya."

"Aneesan," Chuuya terperangah, apa benar didepannya ini adalah aneesannya? Mengapa aneesannya yang biasanya dingin dan kejam berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi, bahkan akupun masih memiliki cinta, walau aku sangat membencinya. Karena itu, Chuuya-kun," Kouyou menjeda ucapannya sendiri, memandang Chuuya dengan sungguh sungguh.

"Jagalah perasaan itu, karena belum tentu kau akan memilikinya kembali dimasa depan."

Setelahnya, Chuuya hanya mampu terdiam.

 ** _-0-0-_**

Chuuya memandang dirinya didepan kaca. Bibirnya berulangkali mengumamkan hal yang sama terus menerus. Tubuhnya mulai melemah. Batuk berkepanjangan membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Belum lagi rasa sakit saat menelan makanan. Juga dadanya yang terasa ditusuk dan dipukul berulang kali.

Jujur, Chuuya tersiksa.

Ditambah hatinya yang belum siap untuk bertemu Dazai dan menyatakan perasaannya.

Itu sebabnya ia disini. Didepan sebuah kaca besar di kamar yang diberikan Kouyou-neesan untuknya tinggal selama ini, sesudah mengidap penyakit hanahaki diseasenya, tentu saja.

"Dazai, aku menyukaimu." Chuuya berucap sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Miris.

Itu yang menggambarkan dirinya sekarang.

Chuuya tau, waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengucap kebenaran? Jika Dazai menerimanya, tentu ia akan senang bukan? Namun bagaimana jika Dazai menolaknya?

Chuuya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat dan menepuk kedua pipinya. Tidak-tidak-tidak. Berpikirlah positif! Dia pasti menerimamu. Walau bunga yang keluar dari tubuh Chuuya adalah bunga Chrysanthemum kuning, yang artinya adalah 'cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan', Chuuya akan tetap mencobanya.

"Dazai, aku menyukaimu-tidak, aku mencintaimu." Sekali lagi Chuuya berlatih didepan kaca.

Kegiatan ini sudah mulai dilakukannya saat Kouyou meminta Mori untuk memberikan libur sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan untuk Chuuya. Awalnya Mori menolak, tentu saja. Namun saat ia tau alasan dibaliknya, Mori mengizinkannya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Didalam kamar, sendirian, ditemani ratusan kelopak bunga yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya didalam sebuah toples besar.

"Dazai, aku men-uhuk-uhuk," Chuuya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Aah, batuknya semakin parah saja akhir akhir ini. Apakah ini artinya Chuuya harus segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Dazai?

"uhuk-uhuk, uh-ugrh-uhuk!" manik biru itu membualat terkejut, saat ditangannya terdapat beberapa kelopak bunga juga segumpal darah.

Sungguh. Ini makin parah saja.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kelopak bunga kuning itu memang sudah berbercak darah, namun, tidak sampai sebanyak ini hingga membuat lantai yang tadinya putih dan hanya dipenuhi oleh kelopak kelopak bunga kuning dengan berbercak sedikit noda darah menjadi basah oleh tetesan darah yang mengalir keluar.

"Urgh," Chuuya mengelap tangannya yang basah oleh darahnya sendiri. Lantas mengganti bajunya yang tadinya hanya kemeja putih dengan beberapa noda darah menjadi kemeja hitam yang masih baru dan memakai mantel coatnya yang sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Sudah Chuuya putuskan, ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Dazai hari ini juga.

Namun bila Dazai menolaknya,

Mungkin,

Ia harus menyerah saja, bukan?

 ** _-0-0-_**

Dazai yang sedang bersenandung riang mendadak berhenti karena seseorang pria pendek yang menghadang jalannya.

Timbullah niatnya untuk menggangu mantan partnernya itu. Namun, hei, Chuuya sedikit berbeda dengan kemeja hitam yang dipakainya, tanpa rompi. Namun masih memakai choker dan topinya. Ah, tapi masa bodo. Toh Chuuya tetaplah Chuuya, dengan kemampuan fashionnya yang buruk.

"Wah~ tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini. Cebol." Dazai meledek, membuat Chuuya yang tadinya menunduk langsung menatapnya.

"Tsk, Dazai,"

"Ah? Ada apa ini? Apa kau sudah menyerah dan ingin menjadi perempuan saja, Chuuya? Sayang sekali kau tidak cocok untuk itu... hm,"

"Dazai, aku ingin berbicara hal yang—"

"—wakatta, wakatta. Warui ne, Chuuya, aku sedang sibuk. Jadi lain kali saja ya~"

"Daz—"

"—ah, Chuuya, ada apa denganmu? Tumben kau tidak memukulku seperti biasanya? Wahh, apa Chuuya sudah menyerah? Ne ne Chuuya~ kemana umpatan umpatan kasarmu?"

"Dazai, aku mencintaimu."

Ah, terucap juga. Chuuya tidak berani menatap Dazai walau ia penasaran akan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh seorang Dazai Osamu.

"...Kau bercanda kan, Chuuya? Kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku kan, Chuuya?"

 _Ah, sepertinya,_

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong, Dazai. Aku mencintaimu." Chuuya menatap langsung kedalam netra coklat Dazai. Menegaskan bahwa ia sedang bersungguh sungguh.

"Tapi Chuuya, aku tidak menyukaimu, sayang sekali, yah," Dazai menjawab dingin. Manikna menggelap, sama persis saat ia masih berada di port mafia dulu.

Chuuya memejamkan matanya rapat, mengatur nafas, lalu tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa, walau hatinya perih dan tenggorokannya terasa gatal, ia tidak boleh batuk dan menangis disini.

"Aku tau, itu sebabnya, terimakasih, Dazai, sayonara." Dan Chuuya memberi senyumannya sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Dazai yang menatapnya aneh.

 _Sepertinya,_ _Chuuya benar benar harus menyerah dengan perasaannya._

 ** _-0-0-_**

Mori memandang Chuuya yang baru sadar beberapa menit yang lalu, tampaknya anak didik Kouyou itu baik baik saja sekarang. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat, kini sudah berangsur kembali pada warna normalnya. Pun selera makannya dan caranya berbicara.

"Chuuya-kun," panggilnya, membuat Chuuya yang kini tengah memandang jalanan dibawahnya itu balas menatapnya.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang hanahaki byou mu?"

Dahi Chuuya berkerut dalam, bingung dengan maksud Mori.

"Apa maksudnya dengan Hanahaki Byou, Mori-san?"

Mori menggeleng, lalu berucap tidak apa apa dan keluar, meninggalkan Chuuya yang entah kenapa merasa kosong dan sepi, seakan melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

 ** _-0-0-_**

 ** _Huahhhhhh, haloo semuanyaaaa~_** ** _Panjang juga nih cerita, hm,_** ** _Angst gak? Angst yaaaaaa /dibacok._** ** _Iya. Ini ending sampe sini. Karena perjalanan Chuuya sudah selesai._** ** _Tenang, nanti ada lanjutannya, di MoriFuku dan dari Dazai side. Tapi entah kapan. Soalnya MoriFuku sedikit susah dibuat karena, yah, kalian tau lah. Fukuzawa itu dingin dingin penayang dan Mori itu kejam kejam baperan. Kalo Dazai, entah kenapa aku lagi males mikirin tentang bagaimana Dazai berpikir karena dia itu licik dan terlalu jenius. Otakku gasampe tauukkkkkkk /diinjek._** ** _Terlebih kesibukan di RL membuatku mau nul—ngetik, VA, SasuSaku juga nulis MBV di apl sebelah tertunda tunda. Lelah hayati ininihhhhh /digebuk._** ** _Yodah, itu aja, oh iya, selamat membaca omake~_** ** _Salam, ZeZiT_**

 ** _-0-0-_**

 **Omake**

Dazai Osamu bergerak tidak nyaman.

Tentu saja!

Setelah menyatakan perasaannya sebulan yang lalu, Chuuya tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan yang membuat Osamu sedikit frustasi adalah, ia selalu merasa bersalah telah menolak mantan partnernya itu.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Osamu harus mencarinya untuk memastikan keadaanya.

Iya, Osamu menyadari ada yang aneh dari Chuuya saat ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Bibirnya kering dan pucat, kulit wajahnya yang biasanya bersinar menjadi agak pucat. Bahkan suaranya berubah. Dari yang biasanya kasar dan bertenaga menjadi begitu lirih seperti orang sakit tenggorokan. Jalannya pun tidak setegap biasanya.

Ah, sejak kapan Osamu memperhatikan Chuuya sampai segitunya?

"Oi Dazai! Jangan melamun!"

"Da-dazai-san! Awas!"

Terlambat, buku setebal ensiklopedia sudah melayang,

BLETAK!

Dan telak menghantam jidat Osamu hingga sang empunya jatuh dengan punggung membentur lantai.

"Ittai, Kunikida-kun hidoi~ uhuk."

"Salahmu sendiri, kita sedang rapat penting, Bodoh!" Kunikida membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot, matanya memandang Osamu dengan kesal. "Ehm, dan kau sakit batuk? Sana minum obat. Suara batukmu itu menggangguku tau!"

"Ha'i, ha'i~"

"Dazai, keluarlah. Selesaikan apa yang menggangumu." Perintah nona Fukuzawa mendadak. Membuat seluruh atensi beralih padanya.

Osamu langsung saja berdiri hormat, dan berbalik pergi seraya batuk batuk pelan dan menggumam terimakasih. Membiarkan Kunikida yang mencak mencak namun tidak berani melawan atasan.

 ** _-0-0-_**

Osamu berputar putar tidak jelas dikota. Ah, dimana ia harus mencari Chuuya? Dan mengapa ia terus menerus batuk? Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Dan Osamu tidak tau apa itu. Yang jelas sekarang, Osamu harus mencari Chuuya. Tapi dimana?

Semua kebingungan itu hilang saat ia melihat helaian rambut orange dan bertopi aneh yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Segera saja Osamu mendekat dan muncul mendadak didepannya,

"Hai Chuuya~ lama tidak jumpa~ bagaimana kabarmu? Kulihat kau masih saja pendek ya~"

Osamu pikir Chuuya akan marah, dan langsung memukulnya. Namun tidak. Chuuya tetap diam dan alih alih memukulnya, ia malah memandang Osamu dengan tatapan apa-aku-mengenalmu?

"Chuuya~ apa kau sekarang malah berpura pura lupa denganku?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam, masih menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ihhh~ Chuuya! Aku belum lupa loh, kau kan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku~"

Osamu pikir Chuuya akan kehilangan kendali, minimal merona, namun respon yang didapatnya malah kebalikannya.

"Kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu polos. Membuat Osamu bertanya tanya. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus bertanya pada Kouyou-neesan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada Chuuya. "Apa aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu? Namun aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, tuan, em,"

"Dazai."

"Ah, maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tuan Dazai?"

"Ah, tidak, sepertinya aku yang salah orang, maaf yahh~"

"Namun kau mengetahui namaku, siapa kau?"

 _Siapa kau?_ _Siapa kau?_ _Siapa,_ _Kau?_

"Ahahaha, mungkin itu adalah ketidak sengajaan, sudah ya, aku harus pergi, dah~" dan Osamu langsung berpura pura ceria sambil menepuk topi diatas kepala Chuuya sebelum berlari pergi.

Meninggalkan Chuuya yang mendengus kesal,

"Dasar manusia aneh."

 ** _-0-0-_**

Kouyou menghela nafas lelah.

Wanita berusia 35 tahun itu memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening. Didepannya, Osamu menatapnya serius.

"Aneesan,"

"Stop it, Dazai-kun. Akan kujelaskan. Ikutlah denganku." Kouyou berdiri, berjalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju kamar yang ditempati Chuuya beberapa bulan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengoperasi kebun bunga diparu parunya.

Sampai didepan pintu kamar itu, perasaan Osamu mendadak tidak enak. Ada apa ini?

"Bukalah, Dazai-kun. Maka kau akan mengetahuinya."

Dan Osamu mengikuti permintaannya. Ia membuka pintu kamar yang tampak sederhana itu.

Didalamnya tidak ada apapun. Hanya ranjang sederhana dengan kursi kayu didepan sebuah kaca besar. Juga setoples besar berisi kelopak kelopak bunga yang telah mengering.

Tanpa sadar Osamu masuk, mengusap permukaan toples kaca berisi kelopak bunga itu dengan pelan, lantas bertanya dengan nada bergetar,

"Ini, apa, aneesan?"

Kouyou menghela nafas, "Itu adalah kelopak dari bunga yang tumbuh didalam paru paru Chuuya-kun, Dazai-kun. Chuuya-kun mengidap penyakit hanahaki disease. Yang orang yang dicintainya, adalah kau."

Mendadak Osamu batuk batuk,

"La-lalu, mengapa sekarang ia tidak mengenaliku?"

"Dazai-kun," Kouyou menatap Osamu dengan pandangan—er, prihatin? "Chuuya-kun sudah menyerah dengan perasaanya terhadapmu. Dan ia mengoperasi hanahaki byou nya, yang mengakibatkan semua ingatannya terhadapmu hilang, selamanya."

Osamu hanya mampu terdiam. Namun setelahnya, batuk berkepanjangan membuatnya membekap mulutnya sendiri, dan mengundang tatapan khawatir dari Kouyou.

"Dazai-kun, apa kau baik baik—oh Ya Tuhan. Kau juga..." Kouyou tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

Seorang Dazai Osamu, kini mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan mantan partnernya dulu.

Kelopak bunga berwarna merah ditangan penuh perban milik Osamu itu, sudah menjelaskan segalanya.


End file.
